


maybe he should get a new brother

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Scott, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “Seriously?” Scott complains, but – not so surprisingly – is ignored.This is the third time this week. His mom is still trying to clean the carpet stain from when Derek spilled grape juice while trying to kick Stiles. If this keeps going Scott’s afraid she’s gonna forbid Stiles from coming over, and then what would Scott do?“Derek, I’m gonna call mom!”“Stop using the mom card!” Derek shouts, tackling Stiles to the floor. “Give it back!”“Come and get it!” Stiles dares, grinning like a maniac as he shoves the remote inside his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt: 'Anonymous: could you do sterek for 21? thank you! your fics are amazing!!'

“Give it back, dude!”

Scott sighs, flopping on the couch just as Stiles jumps on Derek’s back, reaching out for the remote at the same time. Derek grunts, elbows Stiles on the stomach and they start a slapping fight, knocking over the popcorn bowl in the process.

“Seriously?” Scott complains, but – not so surprisingly – is ignored.

This is the third time this week. His mom is still trying to clean the carpet stain from when Derek spilled grape juice while trying to kick Stiles. If this keeps going Scott’s afraid she’s gonna forbid Stiles from coming over, and then what would Scott _do_?

“Derek, I’m gonna call mom!”

“Stop using the mom card!” Derek shouts, tackling Stiles to the floor. “Give it back!”

“Come and get it!” Stiles dares, grinning like a maniac as he shoves the remote inside his pants.

“Stiles!” Scott groans, burying his face in his hands. “I use that too!”

“Sorry, buddy.” Stiles answers, not sounding sorry at all, and still smiling, wiggling his eyebrows at Derek.

Meanwhile, Scott’s brother is still frozen on his place sitting on Stiles’ legs. He keeps looking between Stiles’ grin and the obvious remote shaped bulge in Stiles’ pants with mad eyes.

“So?” Stiles’ grins gets bigger.

“Fine.” Derek throws his hands up, climbs off of Stiles. “You can watch your stupid show.”

Scott’s eyes widen in surprise, Derek never let him win a fight so easy. And he’s his _brother_.

“Chicken!” Stiles yells, sticking a leg out to make Derek trip. “Here, you can have this shit.” He throws the remote at Derek, who jumps out of the way looking horrified.

“I said I don’t want it!”

“Well, now you’re having it!”

“I don’t want it!”

“Too bad! It’s yours!”

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

Scott hisses, throws Stiles’ abandoned sneakers at them both. “Stop! Seriously, it’s like you’re related or something!”

Derek’s expression would be comical if he didn’t look so disgusted. “Never – _ever_ – repeat that.”

“Ew!” Stiles yells, starts making retching noises. “Ew, ew, ew!” He keeps shouting even as he runs to the kitchen.

Scott doesn’t know what all that fuss is about. Derek is a nice brother and Scott considers Stiles his brother from another mother anyway, it would be pretty amazing to be related to them both.

In the end he just gives up trying to understand them, shrugs and turns back to the TV.

Derek and Stiles are so weird.

–

Scott adjusts Stiles’ tie again, flicks his friend’s nose when he starts to protest. “You’re going out with Lydia! I thought you wanted to look perfect – come on, stop messing with your hair!” He slaps Stiles’ hand away.

“I feel trapped in this.” Stiles gestures wildly, checks himself in the mirror. “And I’m just helping her make her parents angry. It’s not a date.”

“Details.” Scott dismisses, grinning. He was just helping Allison with her homework too, and look at them now.

“Stop thinking about Allison.” Stiles snaps his fingers. Scott grins, not apologetic at all, Allison is perfect, he wants to think about her all the time. “Can we focus on the problem at hand? Like the fact that I hate this _fucking suit_?”

“It’s fine – you look great! Really – hey, Derek!” Scott shoots his hand out to catch Derek’s arm as he passes by the bedroom. “Tell Stiles he looks hot!”

“What.” Derek chokes, his ears turning bright red, at the same time Stiles’ eyes widen and he starts to mumble some nonsense.

It annoys Scott to no end that Stiles can’t see how amazing he is, and that anyone would be really _lucky_ to have him, damn – _Scott_ is lucky to have him!

And Derek could just get with the program and be nice to him. Scott can understand Derek hating Stiles, his friend can be a real asshole when he wants to, but it’s not gonna hurt him to compliment Stiles at something at least _once_.

“He’s going out with Lydia and he’s super nervous.” Scott explains, nudging his brother’s shoulder and giving him a look that he hopes Derek reads as ’ _tell him he looks good and I won’t tell mom about that time I caught you smoking pot’_. “But he looks great, _right_?”

Derek is silent for what feels like forever, face blank and for the first time ever Scott can’t tell what’s going on in his brother’s head.

Suddenly, though, Derek is nodding almost imperceptibly and saying “Yeah, you look great.”

Stiles’ face lights up. It’s amazing how those four words changed his mood completely. “Really?” He asks, despite the happy expression, his voice still sounds unsure and Scott kind of wants to wrap him up in a hug.

“Yeah.” Derek nods again, and in those thirty or so seconds they spend staring at each other, Scott can swear he sees his brother smiling, but as quickly as the smile came it was gone, and without another word, Derek leaves the room.

“Asshole!” Scott yells at his retreating back. “But really Stiles, it’s gonna be fun!”

“Yeah.” Stiles says but Scott can see his heart is not in it. “I guess.”

Ugh, Derek just had to ruin the night. Typical.

–

Okay, so it’s been established that Derek is a weirdo.

Scott knows it, Laura knows it, even their mom knows it, but it’s cool, Derek wouldn’t be Derek if he weren’t a little weird, they totally love him in anyway; but lately he’s been acting – different.

He’s moping around more, locking himself in his bedroom and doing college homework silently, without bitching or complaining or throwing books at Scott’s head when he _dared_ interrupt him.

And that’s making Scott worry.

At this point, he wouldn’t even mind being hit on the head with a Shakespeare book. He just wants his stupid brother back.

–

“Wanna go watch a movie?” He tries, throwing himself at Derek’s bed and sticking his foot on his brother’s face.

“No.” Derek glares, pushing his foot away.

“Come on! It will be fun.” He insists. “It’s our last week before Laura comes back home and claims the car to herself.” Derek grunts, shutting his eyes, and Scott high-fives himself mentally – _score_.

“I’m driving.”

“Fine by me.”

Just as he’s waiting for Derek to finish getting ready – the big pretentious weirdo that he is – his mother lets Stiles in and the shitshow that follows makes Scott remember when they had to deal with Laura after she broke up with Ted the first time.

Derek gets this sour look on his face, crosses his arms over chest and refuses to acknowledge Stiles’ presence. Stiles, on the other hand, looks ready to kill someone with the power of his glare only.

What the hell.

“Hey.” Scott tries, looking between the two guys awkwardly. “We were just leaving. Wanna come with –”

“No.” Derek answers before Stiles can even open his mouth and then it’s on.

Derek yells and Stiles yells and Scott basically just wants his mom to come rescue him. Or maybe Laura. Maybe Laura could come pick him up and they would live in New York happily ever after and far _far_ away from the two yelling assholes in front of him.

“Derek Hale, say you’re sorry!”

“Why? You’re just –”

“You’re such an ass!”

“You are too!”

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t!” Derek snaps his mouth shut as soon as he realizes what he said, starts backing out, looking broken and dejected.

That’s a new look. Derek never looked dejected. _Ever_. Not even after Kate broke up with him, and he was in love with her. Why would he look like – _oh shit_.

That’s – _no. No._

_No._

He needs to get out now. Scott needs to get the fuck away from here. He needs to run and never come back and – oh no. Too fucking late.

“You –” Stiles slaps Derek’s chest, smiling like Scott’s brother is the fucking sun or some other equally cliché dorky thing. “I thought you hated me!”

“I thought _you_ hated me!”

“Shut up!”

And then they are kissing. With tongue. And moaning.

Scott is gonna vomit.

–

“Give it back, Derek!” Stiles yells, jumping on Derek’s lap.

“Come and get it.” Derek dares, grinning wickedly as he shoves the remote inside his pants.

“Ah, come on!” Scott shouts when Stiles does exactly as he was told. “I’m right here!”

Derek and Stiles are _so_ fucking weird.

**Author's Note:**

> *sings victoria justice's best friend's brother at the top of my lungs*


End file.
